Let The Right One In
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Fiyero has three months to prove his love to Elphaba before Lurlinemas break. The problem, her roommate has set Elphaba up with numerous dates. Fiyero must make each date worse than the next in order to keep Elphaba from falling in love. But what happens when one guy doesn't listen and sweeps Elphaba off her feet. OC Siefer. Gauranteed Fiyeraba. Beginning Flinda
1. Chapter 1

Let the Right

One In

Chapter 1

The Plan

_AN: I know *groan* yet another new story, but this one has been nagging at me for a while and with Christmas coming soon, I thought what the heck. It's a holiday fluff with romance, a little angst and some humor. This will be my first attempt so please be kind_

Fiyero sat perched on the ledge of the great fountain overlooking the vast courtyard of Shiz University. Galinda to the right of him, a gaggle of silly girls to the left, he was starting to feel like a pendulum ball, being knocked back and forth as the girls leaned against him, bumping him in order to chatter away like little chipmunks…or was that squirrels?

A high pitched squeal and Fiyero winced. Nope, more like obnoxious chipmunks high on caffeine.

Sighing he pressed the palms of his hands against the fountain and leaned back. Lifting his head towards the sky, he raised his eyes skyward towards the sun beating down through the thick sweep of silver gray clouds encompassing the sky.

It was the beginning of October and the Land of Oz had been covered in a thick blanket of powder white snow. A very unusual happenstance for this time of year. And though the air was chilled, the sun above brought about a fresh wave of warmth; a strange particular phenomenon for this time of year, the Prince queried.

Lurlinemas would be here in three months, and a part of the Prince was looking forward to the coming Winter Solstice break. Mainly for reasons the others would never have guessed, for though he complained about his family to no end, in truth he had missed them tremendously, especially his twin sisters and little brother.

A small smile pulled at the tip of his lips, remembering the letter he had received from his sister Arianna but a few weeks earlier. In it, she had told Fiyero of all the preparations her, and her siblings have been making for the coming Winter Solstice Ball.

He had laughed uproariously upon reading how their father had fallen from the ladder whilst attempting to put the fall decorations up around the castle when Arielle's cat and Siefer's dog had decided to play a little game of tag.

Chairman Meow ran beneath the ladder first, followed by Sir-Barks-A lot who had struck the ladder with his hind legs, knocking it off balance and sending their father falling and landing on top of a bunch of boxes of straw and Scarecrow parts.

Fiyero had been so fixated on his own thoughts that he had not heard Galinda; his current girlfriend as him a question. It wasn't until the feel of her hand slapping his arm that he was brought out of his thoughts.

Blinking, he turned and looked sheepishly back at the blonde.

"I'm sorry what?"

"FiFi…didn't you hear me?" cries the blonde, her voice rose an octave higher with each syllable.

"Glin calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world if I miss one vapid thought that comes from your tiny little mind" grumbled the Prince.

A collective gasp followed and Fiyero only had a moment to realize what he had said. Inwardly he face palmed. He had not meant to say those words out loud.

Galinda bristled and jumped to her feet

"Vapid!? You think I'm _vapid!?_" she screeched.

"Glin," sighs Fiyero, "Do you even know what vapid means?"

"I…ah…no I don't" blushes the blonde. Collecting herself, she daintily takes a seat beside Fiyero.

Fiyero watched her, and for what felt like the billionth time, wondered why he was still dating her. Sure their relationship had been hot and heavy, at the beginning, but now after a few months, the heat of their passion had dimmed, the embers glowing faintly in the dark.

He had thought Galinda was the one for him. After all, she was beautiful, and rich. A girl whom he could bring home and his parents would be proud to welcome her into the family. But now, he was starting to have second thoughts to his plan of taking the blonde with him to the Vinkus during Winter break and introduce her to his parents.

"Now…what was it that I had so rudely ignored?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice.

"We were talking about Lurlinemas and how it was a shame that certain people would be alone during the holidays" chirps the blonde, having missed the sarcasm from her boyfriend.

"Certain people?" he quarried and arching an incredulous eyebrow back at the blonde.

"She mainly is referring to the Green bean of Shiz University" giggles Pfannee.

"Elphaba…what about her?" asks Fiyero confused.

"FiFi," cries Galinda dramatically, and Fiyero cringes, "Are you daft? She'll be all alone for Lurlinemas…without anyone there by her side, no one to kiss beneath the mistletoe or open presents with or share eggnog with or-" rambles te blonde.

"Okay I get it…so why are you so suddenly concerned?" asks Fiyero, having had enough

"FiFi…no one should be alone during Lurlinemas" the blonde said sincerely, and for a moment, Fiyero softened seeing the genuine concern shimmer in the blonde's dark cerulean eyes.

"So what are you planning on doing then to rectify such an injustice?" asks Fiyero, his own voice softening.

"Well I got this brillifying idea after reading an article in my Ozmopolitan magazine" she brightened.

'Oh Oz,' he groaned, "So what's your brilliant plan?"

"Simple…I send out an article in the Shiz Gazette for Elphaba…the headline reading "Twenty-Five Dates To Lurlinemas" she says, gesturing grandly with her hands.

"Okay and that translates to?" asks Fiyero still not quite understanding what in Oz his girlfriend was getting at.

"Simple…men will come and take Elphaba out on one date a night leading up to Lurlinemas. Whichever one she chooses will accompany her to your Solstice Ball in the Vinkus" giggles the blonde

"Just one Ozdang second here Glin!" cries Fiyero shocked. "First of all, how do you know Elphaba will even go with this crazy idea of yours…and how did you know about the Solstice Ball?"

"FiFi _everyone _knows about the annual Winter Solstice Ball your family holds…it's like _the _party of the year. Anybody whose anybody will be going there" snorts Pfannee.

"Aside from that there's a legend that says those who kiss beneath the mistletoe on the eve of Solstice will find their true love" gushed Galinda dreamily.

"So you want Elphaba to go to the Vinkus with a perfect stranger, kiss beneath the mistletoe and find her true love?" asks Fiyero confused.

"No no no no FiFi…the man who will accompany her to the Solstice Ball will be the one whom she chose out of all her dates and yes…when the both of them kiss beneath the mistletoe, they'll fall in love and live happily ever after"

"Galinda…how do you even know that Elphaba will even agree with this crazy…yet absurd plan?" sighs Fiyero.

"She'll agree trust me" winks the blond. Twirling to her feet, she kisses Fiyero quickly on the cheek and bids goodbye to her friends before heading to their shared dorm room. She had a plan to enact.


	2. A Reluctant Bow

Let The

Right One In

Chapter 2

A Reluctant Bow

Galinda tittered as she skipped across the frost covered ground. The ends of her yellow dress billowed around her, kicked up by the slight wisp of winter's breath. Her cheeks were rosy from the kiss of the Nordic winds, yet she hardly felt it, for she was way too excited for her plan.

Reaching Crage Hall, she threw open the door and bound effortlessly up the steps, brushing past students making their way to their next class, or social gathering.

Turning her head, she muttered a quick apology. A couple of the students nodded in approval, others scowled at the blonde's backside. No matter neither how popular nor how rich the blonde may be, a few of the students questioned the sanity of the Upland heir.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the blonde made a mad dash down the hallway and skids to a halt. Reaching out, she grabs the knob to the door and wildly flings it open.

"ELPHIE!" she cries dramatically, "Have I got the greatest idea ever!" she trills.

Elphaba, who had been sitting on her bed reading jumps, the book flies out of her hands and crumples to the ground. Irritated the green girl rights herself and glares at her blonde friend.

"Galinda Arduenna Upland!" growls Elphaba in an irritated tone

"Yes?" blinked the blonde

"Volume!"

"Sorry Elphie," Galinda blushed back at her friend. Turning, she closed the door just as Elphaba leans over the bed to fetch her book. "Elphie…I have the most brillifying idea ever" finished the blonde.

Leaning against her pillow, Elphaba nervously removed her glasses and set them on the table, all the while her dark chocolate eyes remained glued on the blonde stepping towards her.

"Which is?"

"Dates" the blonde exclaims excitedly.

"Dates?" frowning, Elphaba leans towards her friend and rests a gentle hand on the blonde's forehead, "Glin are you sure your feeling alright?"

Scoffing, Galinda playfully batted her friends hand away.

"I'm fine Elphie and seriously dates"

"Okay…and how is this a brillifying idea?" Elphaba sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Okay so you know how you were telling me that you would be staying here for Lurlinemas break" gracefully, the blonde seated herself on the edge of Elphaba's bed.

"Yes?" says Elphaba, unsure where this was going, and questioning whether or not she wanted to know.

"Well…me and the girls were thinking and I came up with the conclusion that no one should be alone for Lurlinemas so…" trills the blonde.

"The girls and I," corrected Elphaba.

"Whatever…anyways…there's an add you can place in my Ozmopolitan magazine and I'm going to place one for you with a big heading that says, " rising high on her hunches, the blonde waves her hand dramatically in the air, "Twenty-Five Dates to Lurlinemas"

"Why twenty-five?" Elphaba frowned.

"Simple…cause in December there will be twenty-five days till FiFi's annual Winter Solstice Ball, which you and your date will be attending" winked the blonde

"And how do you propose this happens?"

"Easy…I set you up on a bunch of dates and you chose which ever guy you like the most and are compatible with…you two will attend the Winter Solstice Ball and fall madly in love" gushed the blonde.

Elphaba face palmed.

"Glin…though I appreciate this you've forgotten one simple thing" grumbled Elphaba.

"Which is?" blinks the blonde confused.

Lifting her head, Elphaba stares back at her friend. The softness in her eyes return, and a hidden vulnerability shimmers within, breaking the blonde's heart.

"I'm green Glin…no one would want to date me…the Green Aberration of Oz"

"Elphie," gently the blonde moved and sat beside her friend. One arm wrapped tenderly around the green girls shoulders as her free hand laced with Elphaba's, "You can't keep believing that no one can see past the green of your skin…I did and we absolutely detested each other at first remember?"

Despite herself, Elphaba couldn't' help but smile slightly

"There's a wonderful guy out there who will love you for you and not the color of your skin," gently, Galinda slid two fingers beneath Elphaba's chin and lifted her head up, "who will see the beauty that only a small few can see…that I have had the pleasure of seeing"

"I don't know about this Glin" Elphaba sighed. Inwardly she sort of liked the idea, but in truth, she was scared out of her mind. Was she really so desperate for love, acceptance to put herself out there like that?

"Elphie…trust me you'll like this…plus if any of those guys try anything they'll have me and FiFi to deal with okay?" at Elphaba's silence, the blonde tenderly cups the raven haired witch's cheek, "I'll make sure none of your potential dates are jerks okay?"

Elphaba sighed again. She really didn't want to do this, though she wouldn't admit this to the blonde, but a small part of her was actually a little excited about this.

"Alright" she says softly.

Squealing, Galinda wraps her arms around Elphaba and hugs her.

"You'll see Elphie…this will be a great experience for you"

"Yeah…I'm sure it will be"


	3. Waterfall

Let the Right

One In

Chapter 2

Waterfall

As the weeks spanned on, Fiyero became more and more distant from his girlfriend. At the beginning, when he had first heard of the ditzy blonde's plan, he had scoffed and easily waved it away; like a whisper on the wind. But now, after seeing the outpouring of letters in response to Galinda's letter, his fear; which had burned like embers within his heart ignited.

A sinking feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach, sitting and listening to Galinda as she read some of the outpouring from guys interested in winning the emerald beauties heart.

Leaning against the marble fountain his hand; which had been threading absently through the blonde's soft golden locks stops, the muscles in his arm coil and tighten, his body once slack, stiffens and his heart quickens.

"What?" he manages to say through a gasp of shock.

Frowning, the blonde turned between Fiyero's legs, her dark cerulean eyes stared confused up at him through darkened lashes. Her small rose petal lips tighten and shape into an awkward o shape.

"I said that theirs at least over a hundred replies here from guys who are interested in winning Elphie's heart," she repeats. Lifting herself up, her small hand rises and cups over his forehead, "FiFi…are you feeling alright?"

Fiyero shakes her hand away. His hand rises and brushes his bangs back as he rolls his eyes in irritation. In truth he didn't know why it bothered him so much. I mean, this was Elphaba, the woman who just recently he was getting along with. He should be overjoyed that other men would take interest in her and wish to make her happy.

Still, at the same token, he couldn't ignore the small ache bubbling within his heart at the thought of some other guy making Elphaba smile, kissing her lips and holding her slender body tight against his, their arms wound protectively around the small of her back, dancing the night away.

Sitting back on her hunches, the blonde stared worriedly back at her boyfriend. A lost expression flickered across his face, and for a moment, fear tingled at the base of her spine. Fear that she may lose him, that he suddenly was no longer interested in her.

"FiFi" she whispered softly

Startled from his thoughts, Fiyero turned his gaze back to his girlfriend. A festering ache, rippled across his heart, seeing the pain shimmer like crystal glass in her eyes.

Tenderly his hand rose and cupped the blonde's slender cheek. Closing his eyes, he gently pulled her closer as he brushed his lips against hers.

Galinda's heart melted, the fear quaking within her heart melted away and the warmth bubbling within her whenever his lips touched hers washed away the last remnants of uncertainty from her mind. Slowly her arms rose and wound tight around Fiyero's neck.

"I love you FiFi" she mumbled against his lips.

Fiyero stiffened slightly, and his eyes flew open. He hadn't expected her to say those words, especially since they hadn't been dating but only a few months.

Recovering quickly, he closed his eyes, and brushed his lips against hers, hoping the simple gesture would distract the blonde from his sudden reaction.

Unfortunately Galinda had taken notice. Yet another stab to her heart, a new profound fear tingling in the back of her mind, a whispered betrayal teasing her senses, sending doubt to cloud her heart.

He couldn't say it back, and perhaps he never will. Did he even really love her, or was she just some prize, another notch in his belt? Those thoughts alone nearly destroyed the blonde, for she didn't want that. She wanted love, she wanted to belong to a man, to have his heart, and he hers, to find her soulmate, marry and have children and find her happily ever after. And for awhile, she thought that was with Fiyero.

"So who's this guy who wants to take our Elphie out on a date?" Fiyero asks softly as he rests his forehead against hers.

Stifling a sob, the blonde pulled back and forced a soft smile back at the Prince. Taking the paper, she showed it to him. There was a picture pinned to the letter, along with a description.

Fiyero eyed the picture first. The guy was tall, muscular, barrel chested, with dark blonde hair and chestnut eyes. His face was handsome, a kindness, a warmth could be seen in his eyes and that made the Prince hate him even more.

"His name is Valkin and he's studying abroad at the ECU. He's an Animal Crusader" says the blonde, reciting easily the guys information.

"What's he studying?" the Prince asks absently.

"Political Science, just like Elphie" smiles the blonde. In truth she was very proud of herself. She had set herself up with a goal and had actually seen it through to the end. Now all that was left, was for Elphaba to date these men and decide which one she wished to bring to the Annual Lurlinemas Ball during the Winter Solstice at the Vinkus.

"Well they at least have a couple of things in common" retorts Fiyero indifferently.

"He's a vegetarian as well. Just like Elphie," seeing the confused look on Fiyero's face she sighs, "That means that neither will eat meat" she finishes dryly.

"Why?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Elphie explained it to me once. She said the reason why was because she didn't trust that the meat came from an animal and not an _Animal_"

"What's the difference?" blinks Fiyero.

Galinda blinked, and blinked again.

"What?" asks Fiyero.

"FiFi…please tell me you didn't just ask me that?" says the blonde dryly.

"And what's wrong with that question?" huffs Fiyero.

"Fiyero…an Animal and animal are two different things…an Animal has brains…can talk and be human…an animal is the opposite" sighs the blonde.

"Oh well I guess what Elphaba says is true, "huffs the Prince. Angrily he pulls himself up to his full height and glares down at the blonde, "I really am a brainless Prince whose only concern is to party and get drunk and sleep around with whatever girl is willing to take off their clothes for me"

"FiFi" whispers the blonde shocked.

"Just forget it" turning he stormed off.

"FiFi…what's happening to us?" whispers the blonde to herself.


	4. Fiyero's Plot

Let the Right

One In

Chapter 4

Fiyero's Plot

Fiyero had kept away from the blonde, which ignited a firestorm of speculation and gossip amongst the Shiz students. Some were betting that the couple was in disrepair over their relationship. Others believed the Prince had found a little extra on the side, whilst those loyal to the blonde debutante, simply believed that the two were keeping their relationship out of the public eye all together.

Galinda of course, was flummoxed. She hadn't a clue to why the dashing Prince of the Vinkus was suddenly distancing himself from her.

She tried to hide her pain by burying herself in her quest to find a love for Elphaba. Some days it worked, others, she found herself weeping uncontrollably on the floor, continuing the same phrase over and over again until her voice had grown hoarse

"What did I do!?"

Elphaba had just come home from an afternoon class and gasped finding her friend sobbing hysterically on the floor, her small legs tucked tight against her chest, and her arms wrapped around her waist. Hot tears dripped down her rose tinted cheeks, and her breathes came in short, hard gasps.

Dropping her bag, Elphaba ran up to her friend. Dropping to her knees she gently gathered the blonde in her arms and held her tight.

"My sweet what's the matter?" Elphaba crooned softly

Galinda's arms moved shakily around Elphaba's slender waist as she buried her face in her friend's chest, her sobs muffled by her soft raven hair.

"Fi…FiFi…has…been…distancing…himself…from…me!" she managed to say between heart wrenching sobs.

"Wait what?" says Elphaba confused.

"FiFi's being...so…mean," cried Galinda, her words came out slightly muffled by her sobs, "he won't…talk to me…he hasn't…escorted me to class…nor has he sat…with me…during lunch" the blonde wailed

Elphaba's arms tightened more around Galinda. Her heart hurt feeling her friend shake hard against her. The hatred she felt for the Prince heightened, feeling her friends pain reverberate deep within her own heart.

"He's not worthy of you" Elphaba says half snarling.

"But…I love him!" cries Galinda, falling into another fit of tears.

"Love is not one sided Glin. Both have to make the relationship work. There's give and there's take, trust and honesty," lifting herself away, Elphaba gently glides two fingers beneath the blonde's trembling chin and gently lifts her head up, "Love is not causing the other pain" she continues.

"How do you know so much about love when you yourself have never been?" asks the blonde softly.

Elphaba winced slightly. She knew her friend didn't mean anything by her question. It was harmless, like the soft sting of a winter's breeze.

"Just because I've never been in love before doesn't mean I don't know what love is" she smiles softly, "I've seen the good and the bad of love Glin. Seen its devastation, and its beauty this is not love Glin" she finishes, as she gently wipes the tears from the blonde's eyes.

Galinda nodded and sniffled. Lifting her hand, she wiped her nose unceremoniously on the sleeve of her dress.

"I guess FiFi and I were never meant to be" she says on a choked whisper

"I'm not saying to completely give up yet Glin. Perhaps you and Fiyero should talk and find out what's really going on before you make a hasty decision that I know you'll regret" offers Elphaba softly.

"I'll talk to him," she says nodding, "But first things first" the blonde straightens.

"What?" asks Elphaba on a sigh.

"Find you a love for the Winter Solstice" giggles the blonde

"You're still set on that" grumbles Elphaba beneath her breath

"Of course Elphie," giggles the blonde, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm choosing not to answer that" Elphaba retorts, quirking an eyebrow back at her friend in a silent confirmation that the discussion was closed.

Galinda rolled her eyes and rose to her full height. Spinning around, she giggled watching the soft skirts of her dress fan out around her.

"Popular. I'm going to make you popular" she sang as she danced back over to her desk.

Elphaba groaned and pressed the palms of her hands against her ears

"Not this wretched song again!" Rising to her full height she steps quickly over to her forgotten back. Scooping it up, she throws open the door and steps out.

"Where you going?" blinks the blonde

"To the library…where it's quiet" she added the last part beneath her breath as she closed the door behind her.

Galinda merely shrugged and returned to her work. Elphaba didn't know it, but there had been several guys who had responded to the ad that the blonde had put not only in the Shiz Daily News, but in the Ozian papers as well.

A smile pulled at the edge of the blonde's lips, beholding all the letters from the millions of guys who sent in letters of interest to try and win Elphaba's heart.

"You're going to find your one true love," stopping, she spun around and threw out her arms in a grand gesture, "And all because of me!"

Fiyero had heard through the grapevine that Galinda had selected a guy who would meet with Elphaba tonight and take her out on a romantic dinner. For a moment, his heart stopped in his chest, and the air left his lungs.

"Hey man. You alright?" Avaric asked, noticing the paler of his friends face.

Shaking his head, he shifted his gaze back to Avaric and forced a smile

"Yeah sure, just shocked that a guy would be interested in dating the green bean" he said. Inwardly he winced hearing his own voice and he kicked himself for it.

Avaric eyed his friend suspiciously. He wasn't completely convinced but decided to let it go.

"Aye, I still think Galinda is promising a huge cash reward for any man who can thaw that ice bitch's heart" he chortled.

Absently Fiyero's hand tightened against his side.

"Well I think she's promising them her own hand in marriage if they can convince the green bean to go with them to the Solstice Dance" says Pfannee as she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah well I guess none of us will know completely until this whole sordid masquerade is over and done with" says Fiyero.

"Hey man what's up? Is something eating you?" asks Avaric.

"No why?" asks Fiyero, turning to face his friend.

"You seem…off…different" says Avaric, eyeing the Prince.

"There's nothing," he says. Slowly he unclenches his fist and relaxes, "I swear"

"Well the first date is tonight. I wonder if they guy will run first chance he gets" chortles Pfannee

"Or faint dead away when he first sees her" adds Millie.

"Nah, he'll probably say something sweet, take her somewhere crappy and convince her its ritzy and be a complete jerk. All the while she's completely clueless to it all" laughs Avaric.

Fiyero suddenly straightened and a huge smile pulled on his lips. It was as if a lightbulb had instantly gone off in his head at hearing Avaric's statement.

'Of course! Sabotage! If I ruin all of Elphaba's dates then she'll never fall in love with some other guy!'

"Err…Fiyero you alright? You look constipated or something" says Avaric.

Fiyero turned and smiled wickedly back at Avaric.

"No my friend I'm perfectly alright. I'm great actually! I'll check you guys later!" he finishes, as he turns and waves his friends away.

Avaric and the others watch confused.

"I still think he's constipated" he sighed.

Millie slapped Avaric upside the head

"Do you even know what constipated is?" she demanded.

"Sure I do, it's when you need to take a really bad-" he starts. Millie jumps and clamps her hand over his to silence him.

"That's quite alright" she bristled.

Avaric frowned back at the others and shrugged his shoulders.


End file.
